We propose the creation of a multidisciplinary Research Training Program that will integrate the expertise of leading clinical and fundamental research scientists at the University of Utah in the use of animal models to investigate genetic mechanisms underlying cardiovascular, renal and pulmonary diseases. We will offer post-doctoral training (clinical-scientists or Ph.D.), graduate training, and short-term training in the use of animals to investigate genes and pathways involved in disease, with the primary goals of improving diagnosis and identifying new drug targets for treatment of common cardiovascular, renal, and pulmonary diseases. Expertise must be developed not only in generating genetically altered animals but also in characterizing and analyzing their phenotypes. Trainees will be exposed to the broad range of emerging technologies in the fields of gene manipulation, quantitative genetics, functional genomics, biochemistry, physiology, imaging, behavior, bioinformatics and statistics required to carry out comprehensive research in the genetics of common disease. Thirty six faculty members from clinical and basic sciences departments will serve as preceptors for the trainees, drawn on one hand from the Clinical Divisions or Departments of Cardiology, Endocrinology, Hematology, Nephrology, Pulmonary Division, Pediatrics, and Medical Genetics, and on the other hand from the Basic Sciences Departments or Divisions of Human Genetics, Biochemistry, Medical Informatics, Genetic Epidemiology, Biomathematics, Computer Science and Mathematics. The didactic part of the Training Program at both the Post-Graduate and Graduate levels are already in place at the University. Dual mentoring of individual students by faculty from clinical and basic sciences departments, together with the breath of perspective developed in the curriculum and the research program, should provide trainees with a solid preparation to participate in the multidisciplinary research teams of future biomedical research. (END OF ABSTRACT)